My World
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: The day of Alex and Amy's wedding has arrived. But what happenss when an unexpected guest shows up at the reception?


**Well I decided to do this fic because there has been a SERIOUS lack of A/A fics and I love them soo…I decided to write one. I hope you all like it. It starts off as a fluffy romantic fic…but then later on it gets more intense!!!! ENJOY!**

**Title:** My World

**Disclaimer:** I own Rochelle and Madeline…everyone else belongs to you know who. Song: I Try from Return to Neverland. Wonderful World (cant remember who sings it)

**Dedication:** To Leesh, Blaire, Nat, Shelby and Chantal!!!

**Summary:** It starts off with a wedding…but things go wrong when an unexpected guest shows up at the reception.

**A/N:** Everyone is a little OOC so sorry!

* * *

"Susie!" Amy cried from the bathroom. "The dress doesn't fit properly!"

"What do you mean it doesn't fit?" Susie called back.

"The zipper wont do up." Amy said, stepping out of the bathroom.

"It fitted perfectly last week. How can you put on weight in a week?' Susie asked.

"I haven't put on weight!" Amy screamed.

"Well then why doesn't the dress fit?"

"I don't know!" Amy screamed again.

"Turn around. I'll see what I can do."

"Ok." Amy turned around and Susie inspected the dress.

"The zipper isn't broken. It's just caught in the fabric. Here…" Susie fiddled with the zip and then pulled it up. "See. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh thank god…" Amy sighed.

"Hey don't look so glum. This is meant to be the happiest day of your life." Susie reminded her.

"I know. It's just…with everything that's been going on lately I'm just surprised that the wedding is happening."

"Hey. This wedding was meant to be. You and Alex are made for each other."

"Then why does everything keep going wrong?"

"Because that's what happens. You remember my wedding. I never thought it was going to happen. But all that mattered in the end was that Jonesy and I were together. And that's all that matters now…wow Amy you look beautiful."

"Except for this huge frieken belly. I have put on weight. What's going on? I've hardly eaten anything."

"I don't know." Susie replied. "Maybe you're pregnant." She added with a laugh.

"Oh god don't say that." Amy's face went white.

"Hey you're face matches the colour of your dress." Amy's cousin Rebecca laughed.

"Thanks." Amy sighed. "I don't feel so good." She started wobbling.

"Amy." Susie held her up. "Are you alright?"

"I…" Amy ran into the bathroom and threw up.

"Oh god " Amy wiped her mouth. "I can't do this I can't."

"Amy you can do this. We'll be right by your side the whole way through."

"I can't do this…"

"Yes you can." Both Susie and Rebecca said at the same time.

"Knock Knock."

"The doors open." Susie replied.

"Oh Amy you look beautiful." PJ smiled.

"Thanks." Amy replied.

"Are we ready to go?"

"Yes." Susie replied. "Come on Amy." Susie practically pushed her out of the bathroom.

"Hey Dylan." Amy smiled at the little girl.

"Hewwo Aunty Amy." Dylan smiled back, with two of her front teeth missing.

"Are you ready to start walking down the aisle sweetie?" Susie asked.

"Yes Mummy."

"Now remember. Just walk slowly."

"Okay Mummy!" Dylan smiled and walked out of the back door.

Amy and Alex had decided on a small backyard wedding with just a few of their closest friends and family members. Amy gasped when she saw how beautiful they had made the backyard look.

She walked slowly down the aisle to the song that they had chosen.

"Wow, she looks beautiful." Kelly whispered to Joss as Amy walked past. Amy smiled at them and kept walking.

"You look amazing." Alex beamed at Amy as she stood next to him.

"You don't look to bad yourself handsome." Amy smiled back at him.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The priest started the ceremony.

"Alex do you take Amy to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." Alex smiled.

"Do you promise to love and cherish her in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Amy do you take Alex to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." Amy squeezed Alex's hand lovingly.

"Do you promise to love and cherish him in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better or worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you together promise in the presence of your friends and family that you will at all times and in all circumstances, conduct yourselves toward one another as becomes Husband and Wife?"

"We do." They faced each other and Alex took both her hands in his and smiled at her.

"Do you together promise you will love, cherish and respect one another throughout the years?"

"We do!" Amy had tears in her eyes as she and Alex said their final vows.

"In the presence of god and all who witness I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Alex slowly lifted Amy's veil and then leant in and gave her a slow, loving kiss to celebrate their union.

"I love you." They both said at the same time.

----------------------------------------------------------

"And now for the first dance as Husband and wife!" Jonesy called. They were at the Imperial celebrating the reception.

"Oh no…I can't dance!" Alex gulped.

"You'll be fine mate." Jonesy pushed him towards Amy.

"Hey." Alex smiled and took her hand.

"Hey yourself." She replied and the two started dancing.

_I see trees of green, red roses too_

_I see them bloom for me and you_

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

"You know this is the happiest day of my life." Amy beamed as they twirled around the dance floor.

"Mine too." Alex replied with a huge grin. "You know I cant ait until our honeymoon starts."

"Me either." Amy winked and then Alex spun her around.

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white_

_The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night_

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

_The colours of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky_

_Are also on the faces of people going by_

_I see friends shaking' hands, saying' "How do you do?"_

_They're really saying, "I love you"_

"I love you." Amy repeated the line from the song.

"I love you too." Alex gave her a gentle kiss.

"Everybody is staring at us?" Amy said.

"Really? I didn't notice." Alex replied. "You're beautiful, you know that. And I am so glad you agreed to marry me."

"I'm so glad you asked. I was so afraid you weren't going to."

"Well I was afraid you weren't going to say yes. We haven't exactly had the best relationship."

"I know. But we finally made it" Amy smiled.

"And I am so happy." They kissed again.

_I hear babies crying', I watch them grow_

_They'll learn much more than I'll ever know_

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

_Yes, I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

As the song finished everyone cheered for Alex and Amy. Amy blushed slightly and then they made their way, hand in hand back to the bridal table.

"And now for the speeches." Jonesy stood up and tapped his glass to get everyone's attention. "Now seeing as I'm the best man, it's only fair if I give my speech first." Jonesy laughed. "Alex, my mate. I am so happy for you. I never thought of you as the type of guy to settle down and get married and nobody was more surprised than me when you proposed, except of course the bride." Everyone laughed. "But now here we are and I'm just really grateful that you decided to include me in your special day. I can tell just from the look on your face how much in love you guys are, and I couldn't be happier for you. I just hope that in twenty or so years you guys love each other as much as you do now. I'd like to propose a toast, to my best mate Alex Kirby, and his brand new wife Amy! Congratulations guys, you are made for each other." Jonesy raised his glass and everyone joined in with the toast. "Cheers!"

"Thanks Mate." Alex stood and gave Jonesy a brotherly hug.

"Aww." Amy had tears in her eyes. "Thankyou Jonesy." She gave him a hug too.

"And now for the groom's speech." Jonesy and Amy sat down and Alex looked around the room at everyone.

"Okay so, where do I start? As Jonesy said, I never was the type of guy to settle down. I don't think I've ever had one serious relationship. That was until I met Amy. At first we didn't really get along too well, and Amy wasn't exactly the nicest detective ever, but as time passed we grew to tolerate each other and eventually we fell in love. I don't know what it is that brought us together, maybe it was fate, maybe it was destiny or maybe it was something completely different. All I know is that I am so happy, standing here today with the best woman I have ever known, besides you of course Mum." There was slight laughter at this comment and Alex's mother blushed slightly. "Amy, you make me the happiest guy on earth and I am so glad that we found each other." Alex smiled.

"Is that a tear I see Kirby?" Amy laughed.

"Shut up." He laughed as well and beamed at her. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "Amy when I proposed I had no idea that you were going to say yes, but I'll tell you this now when you did say yes I almost had a heart attack. Marrying you is one of the best things that's ever happened to me and I am so pleased to be here with you today and now that you're my wife I cant wait to start having kids with you and hopefully we'll spend the rest of our lives as happy as I am today. I love you Amy Fox-Kirby!" He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and everyone cheered.

"I love you too Lex." Amy grinned back at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

While everyone was busy concentrating on the bridal speeches Annabelle Kirkez slipped into the pub through the back door. She was about five foot seven, had long, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She had a large backpack on her back and was wearing a pink sundress. She looked down at the photo she was holding in her hand and then looked up at the crowd of people.

"This is it." She said to herself. "Time to meet my mum." She took a deep breath and started walking towards the crowd.

* * *

**Well there ya go…that's all I've got so far. Let me know what you think. Flames are welcome if you can find anything you didn't like about this chapter please let me know! Thanks…**


End file.
